


A Night Of Desire

by WhisperingAFantasy



Category: Yeh Hai Mohabbatein
Genre: Divan, Divyanka Tripathi, F/M, IshRa, Ishita Bhalla, Karan Patel, Raman Bhalla, Wedding Night, YHM, Yeh Hai Mohabbatein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingAFantasy/pseuds/WhisperingAFantasy
Summary: Ishita and Raman celebrate their love and desires...





	

She watches him, Raman, her husband, once again, lying on his back on their bed.  
His eyes are closed and his face soft; he’s still dressed in the black outfit from earlier in the evening and looks relaxed after their long, tiring day.  
He laid on his back a couple of minutes ago, after their conversation and she thinks he’s fallen asleep finally.  
Getting up from the bed, she switches off the lights of their room but doesn’t have the heart to blow out the candles lit around their room. Looking at her husband in the dim glow the candles provide she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. Lying beside him, head supported by her palm, her elbow perched on the mattress she looks at him as if he’s the only thing that matters in this world to her.  
Her mind travels back to their marriage ceremony earlier today, the rituals that once again bounded her to him. A shiver coursing through her as she recalls him filling her partition with vermillion and making her wear the thaali, claiming her as his all over again. Though it was a mere formality, to renew their vows today, she feels happier than she has been in ages. To be his wife again, to have him as her husband again; she hadn’t imagined it would be possible, but it happened…their love defied the odds, they are together once again.  
Unable to help herself, she cards the fingers of her free hand through his hair, softly running them over his face and leaning into him softly whispers,  
“Good night hubby.”  
A smile on her face, she touches her lips to his in the softest of kisses and moves away to get up from the bed, only to find her hand pulled back with a tug that makes her lose her balance. He pulls her when she’s almost on her feet owing to which she finds herself landing over her husband, the wind knocked out of her momentarily.  
“Raman.”  
She utters his name, annoyed and surprised.  
Not allowing her to retaliate, his arms band around her waist while he turns them over and straddles her, grinding himself on her as he makes himself comfortable between her legs. Her eyes close, a soft moan escapes her lips and a triumphant smile emerges on his face, a twinkle in his eyes as he looks at her, his hands on either sides of her head and cages her in, asking her,  
“And where do you think you are going, on our wedding night, wife?”  
“I thought you fell asleep.”  
She tells him somberly.  
“On our wedding night, what do you take me for huh?”  
“Hmmm, let’s see…a tired, old man.”  
She answers impishly.  
Eyes narrowed, he looks peeved enunciating slowly and softly a reply to his wife,  
“Tired and old huh, really, is that what you think of me now? Oh, you are so going to regret this Mrs. Ishita Raman Bhalla. I would show you what I am now. I am going to make you pay.”  
“Maybe I am counting on it.”  
She tells him crossing her arms behind his head pulling him in.  
Their lips meet and their tongues slip into each other’s mouths as the sound of their moans resounds in the quiet of the room.  
Her hands roam over him, fingers gliding through his hair, nails digging into his nape, palms moving over the broad expanse of his back and finally over his ass as she cups him and squeezes the taut muscles of his buttocks, making him groan into the kiss.  
His mouth releases her’s only for his lips to kiss the hollow of her neck, her cheeks, the shell of her ear, her jaw line, her eyes and come back to her lips. His hand cupping her face, roaming the curves of her body at the same time, while she is equally unsteady as her hands pull out his shirt tucked into his pants and unbuckle him, removing his belt and casually throw it on the floor.  
Breathless they part panting, their eyes meet; their faces alit with joy and happiness. Gently cupping his face in the palm of her hand, she pecks him softly.  
Breaking the kiss, he lands on his feet, standing a step away from their bed as he looks down at her, his wife, sprawled on their bed. Her disheveled hair is fanned across the sheets and she is looking into his eyes with so much love on her face and a siren’ smile on her lips that he extends a hand to her which she takes readily and sits up on their bed, making him lean into her, to capture her lips in a scorching kiss. His fingers begin unbuttoning his shirt when she reaches for his pants. Her hands unbuttoning and unzipping him at the same time as he strips his upper half. A smile crosses his face when she pulls his pants and briefs down to his knees, looking at his shaft hardening for her. His hands reach her thaali, taking it off her and placing it on the bedside table.  
Her hot mouth engulfs him, making him grunt; her name tumbling down from his lips as both a sigh and a plea at the same time.  
“Ishita…Ishita…Oh Ishita…”  
She moans audibly when he touches the back of her throat as she completely takes him in, her right hand’s nails digging into his ass as the fingers of her left, gently tease his balls playing with them, just the way he likes.  
She hums gently, with him in her mouth, making the sound vibrate through him; his hands in her hair and over her back scratch her as he pumps into her mouth and hardens even more. Breathing through her nose, she lets go off him, only to hold him in her palm and drop kisses over his hardened member. He roughly pulls her onto her feet when she licks his precum and slams his mouth on hers, tasting him on her. His hands make short work of the pin on her saree’s pallu as he takes it out and throws it behind him, making the fabric drop at their feet. Their mouths rough as their tongues duel for dominance. His hands reach to unhook her blouse, at the back when he breaks away with a growl,  
“God, this damn thing is so annoying”  
He grumbles when the hook on the top doesn’t come off easily making her smile but soon she’s frowning when she hears a ripping sound.  
“Raman!”  
“Oh, come on, it was taking too much time.”  
He replies to her, pulling at the blouse as he tugs it down her shoulders and from her arms. The setback she has for him dying on her lips as his mouth closes on her breast, his tongue flat on one of her pebbled nipples, as one of his hands pushes aside the fabric of her lacey bra, his other hand, pinching her free breast, hard, just the way she likes it.  
“Oh God…Raman…”  
The blasphemy spills from her mouth, followed by his name making him grunt in reply.  
Her hands hold his head to her chest while he pulls off the blouse completely from her body and throws it aside, razing the pathway made of roses, leading to their bed from the doorway as the blouse falls over it, the roses scattering in its wake. Her saree is drawn out from her petticoat, and the fabric gathers around their feet in a whisper of silk. The stiff undergarment falls as his hands untie and yank it, making it slide down her legs as she steps out of the puddle gathered around her feet, and winds her feet around his waist, pulling his head up and claiming his lips in a far from gentle kiss, rubbing herself on him and coating him with her slickness.  
His hands gather her in a hug, as with one of his palms he hoists her a little higher onto him by heaving her up, one of his palms grabbing on her ass and freeing his feet one at a time, as he removes his shoes. The movement causes crackling noises as he steps on the papads they had thrown on the floor a while back, interrupting their kiss making them laugh.  
“They finally cracked.”  
He whispers, laughing with his wife.  
“Accomplishing what they were set out for at last.”  
“Yes.”  
He replies as they share a quiet laugh, the rush and frenzy of their coupling now gone, replaced by a tender slow burning as she slides down and gently sets her feet on the floor.  
“I love you Raman.”  
Her voice is a soft murmur against his lips, as she looks deeply into her husband’s eyes, hugging him close to her.  
“I love you too Ishita, I love you too.”  
He answers her, his voice husky as he pulls her even closer and kisses her, pouring his love into the kiss as his lips move over hers.  
Her arms unclasp from behind him and move on his shoulders, slowly gliding down his torso brushing over his nipples, making him quiver gently as they band around his waist and slowly cup his derriere.  
Drawing her into him, he kisses his way down her body, dropping on his knees in front of her. Their clothes, chaffing slightly against his knees as his feet cause another little round of crackling sounds when a few more papads break, but neither of them is bothered to pay attention to it anymore as he smells the musky flavor of her, rubbing his face on her crotch.  
A soft sigh escapes her mouth, as her hands find purchase on his shoulders and she feels him lick her, through the lace of the small fabric.  
“I love your taste Ishita, you taste so amazing.”  
He murmurs against her wetness, making her whimper.  
“Raman, please…”  
She pleads with him and he rips the delicate red lace off her, throwing the shreds behind him.  
“I would buy you another pair.”  
“Don’t worry; I bought them for tonight specifically.”  
She confides to him, biting down on her lower lip, as she sees a dimpled, naughty bedroom smile grace his lips.  
“Don’t remember my wife being so bold on our first wedding night.”  
“I know better now.”  
She replies, without a trace of shyness or hesitation as with a quirk of her brow, running her fingers through his hair, she asks him,  
“You aren’t complaining are you?”  
“No.”  
“Then don’t waste more time. We have an early morning, if you aren’t forgetting.”  
She commands him,  
“Your wish is my command.”  
He replies mischievously and places a kiss, over her pelvis. His hands leisurely stroke her thighs, his fingers purposely tease the ticklish spot behind her knees and he continues to kiss her and tease her.  
He licks the underside of her breasts, kisses her navel, bites her waist, driving her wild but neither his hands nor his mouth explore her sex, frustrating her beyond words. She has more than enough of his teasing when his mouth evades her for what seems like the millionth time and so she forcefully grabs his head and stops him.  
“What?”  
He asks her.  
Bending down in front of him, knowing that the valley between her breasts would invariably draw his eyes to her, she sweetly murmurs in his ears.  
“Now, it’s my turn.”  
With those words, before her husband can process, react, or ask her what she means , she brushes her hand over his shaft, on purpose, enclosing his palm in her hand and draws him up.  
As soon as her husband is on his feet, she ravages his mouth with hers. Her hands directing his palm over her sex, as she inserts his fingers within herself, taking from him unabashedly what she wants and needs.  
Smiling into the kiss, he continues to please her with his fingers, holding her steady when she starts to whimper and her knees start shaking.  
Her release comes crashing down on her and she’s biting onto his pecs to muffle the sound of her screams.  
Dazed, she looks at him as he moves them towards the bed, her body limp as a rag doll in his arms, and releases her body making her fall back on their bed and slightly bounce off it. Lifting her feet that dangle over the edge of the bed, he places them on the bed, making her turn around and straighten herself. Once she's steadied he moves on the bed himself. Climbing over her, he peppers kisses over her body, moving from her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips and neck to her ample bosom. Laving them with all his attention as he kneads, pinches, sucks and licks them, he kisses his way down her body.  
Her hands on his head, keeping him from moving away. His mouth moving over her pebbled nipples, lightly nipping them alternating between them as his fingers and thumbs pinch the other peak.  
Making her cry out in delight.  
When she can stand no more and loosens her hold on his head he descends on to her abdomen and pelvis, to slowly but surely her thighs. Kissing and nipping the sensitive areas of her inner thighs and licking the soft skin behind her knees. His lips kiss his way down her shin and she’s wide open in front of him.  
His hands tickle her her sole and she laughs, a slave of his ministrations, and a prisoner of her desire, at his mercy.  
The tangy, musky pungent smell of her arousal invites him to taste her when she spreads herself wide for him, when begging and pleading fails to make him release her from the fiendish trap of tickling.  
“You're so beautiful.”  
He murmurs to her, his nose in her curls, as he takes a whiff of her need for him.  
Just as she thinks he's about to taste her, he kisses her and moves aside.  
“Raman!”  
“Not like this baby, I want to eat you too. Just not this way.”  
“Then how?”  
“Fuck my face. Ride it Ishita.”  
He tells her, pulling her by her hand.  
Her eyes widen momentarily and she slaps him on the shoulder but moves to assume her position, eager to find his mouth on her.  
As her husband lies on the pile of pillows behind him, she moves over him and holds the headboard tight as he grabs hold of her thighs and one of his hands, pinches her butt.  
She moans loudly and he puts his mouth on her, making her exhale loudly.  
“Ohhh…”  
She whimpers as the heat of his mouth and the feel of his tongue ensnare her senses.  
A resounding slap on her buttocks gets her moving as she rides him in the earnest, moving on his mouth. Her knees around his head, one of her hands pushing him even more within her, almost gagging him as she speeds up herself, her pelvis rotating around as well as sideways and front and back over him.  
She rides him with abandon, her head thrown back, her hair tumbling behind her, as she screams,  
“More Raman.”  
His thumb, moves over her clit as he presses on it tightly while his tongue moves inside her, the sharp edges of his teeth rubbing against her softness.  
“Faster.”  
“Yes, do that again.”  
She commands when he moves his mouth from over her labia to her clit and his fingers enter her, twisting inside her, fucking her hard.  
The coil of desire winds around even tighter with her every thrust and she's soon coming all over his face, her voice, a shrill string of high pitched whimpers, as she all but slumps on him.  
Holding her tight, he slowly moves her over him, her sticky wetness coating his body, mingling with his sweat, until they're face to face and he's kissing her.  
She tastes herself on him, as he turns them around and finds herself on her back as he's assuming his position over her so that they can once again engage in this dance as old as time.  
Soon, he enters her slick entrance and moves in short, powerful thrusts rocking her. His forehand furrowed in a harsh concentration and his eyes boring into hers as she pulls him in for a kiss and answers him thrust for thrust.  
Locking her legs behind him over his ass, she feels the depth of his penetration even sharper and deeper within her as she whimpers,  
“God. You feel so good Raman, so good.”  
She whispers to him harshly.  
“So do you baby, so do you…so warm and tight.”  
She bites his lower lip when he drives into her a little harder rocking her frame.  
Her nails claw at his back and she's sure she's drawn blood when he hisses biting down on her clavicle. The sounds of their bodies moving, their harsh breathing and the tinkling of her earrings reverberate through the room, until they at last cease, when he groans and empties himself into her, with a final, harsh thrust.  
His release, draws hers, wracking her body as she sobs loudly and collapses with her husband in her arms and over her. He moves, as soon as he can off of her, rolling away from her.  
"Never, ever call me a tired, old man."  
He pants out to her.  
Smiling at him, as she cuddles into him, placing her cheek on his chest, as she hears the furious beating of his heart, she replies,  
"I don't think so..."  
"You still doubt my stamina?"  
He asks her, his face scrunched.  
"No, but I wouldn't mind rounds like these and if they happen when you have to prove you are NOT a tired, old man...then I think I shouldn't stop, if you prove that you aren't one like this."  
He laughs at the comment as he pulls her closer and drops a kiss on the top of her head,  
"Minx.."  
He murmurs before falling asleep with his wife in his arms, as she too follows him to the land of dreams, exhausted from the long day and their loving.


End file.
